Man Eater
by WOWbreeeeezy
Summary: ughh. Just read the dang thing. ahha. well its about couples and its ridiculous.
1. Chapter 1

Authors ugly note: Well, hopefully this gets at least one review

Authors ugly note: Well, hopefully this gets at least one review.

Ehhh, well I'll give it a try. Still thinking about the character pairings so give me some suggestions. Ahaha.

RATING: T for terribly sushysmushycutestuff.

Language: whore?

_Italics in thought..uhmm duh._

_:o_

WARNING: some of the characters might be a little OC. But not to the extent of being ridiculous.

Disclaimer: I ABSOLUTELY ABSOLUTELY DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING RELATED TO THAT. I ONLY OWN MY COMPUTER AND A PAIR OF NYLON SOCKS. :p

"**Man Eater"**

"**I**t all started with the springs…." A boy whispered to his colleagues around him. In fact these boys, pre-teens, were all huddled together in a forest on the outskirts of konohagukure.

"So…what happened" a boy asked, his voice dripped with sarcasm and he seemed utterly bored with the whole situation. Secretly wishing he was like the clouds in the sky, carelessly floating a long with no care in the world.

The story teller of the group gave him a look of shock.

"Quiet down Shikamaru!" the blonde scolded and so did the rest of the group. Shikamaru responded by letting out a groan.

"Well, I saw her by the springs last night.." Naruto spoke slowly and carefully so no one could over hear their secret conversation. Well of course no one would hear because they were in the middle of a forrest for goodness sake.

"She was soooooo….." Naruto formed a curvaceous figure with his hands without saying a word. The boys let out a series of howls and chants totally forgetting they were supposed to be quiet the whole time.

"OMGOMGOMG did you do her after that!?"

Everyone sweatdropped at the moment that Kiba asked that uhmmm…..ridiculous question.

" Of course he did Kiba, right behind a random bush out in broad daylight." Shikamaru answered sarcastically.

"Heh. Heh." Kiba rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly his face red from embarrassment.

"Man to tell you the truth guys, I couldn't look at her the same after that day.." Naruto shook his head while everyone else was contemplating, well except for chouji. He was contemplating quite loudly, him and his chips chomping in that mouth of his.

"Dude you cannot tell anyone else about this secret meeting of ours!" Naruto whispered to the group. The group nodded in agreement.

" But, that's kind of pervy of us don'tcha think?" Shikamaru asked unsure if he should tell anyone about this.

"Of course not!!" Naruto laughed.

Kiba gave Shikamaru a suspicious look.

"Are you sure your not…"

"Not what?" Shikamaru asked his faced twisted in confusion. Chouji stayed quiet just not contributing to anything except to himself. (ahem. Chips please?)

Kiba's lips curved into a sly, little smile.

"Gay."

Naruto bursted out laughing, falling onto the floor.

"OHHELLLLNOOOOO!!" Shikamaru screamed at the top of his lungs for all the rest of the world could hear.

Kiba also fell to the floor laughing, beside him was Naruto rolling around like an idiot.

Shikamaru's right eye twitched in irritation, his fists clenched, and it seems smoke were coming out of his ears.

"But seriously guys, we cannot tell anyone about her!" Shikamaru stated in a more serious, calm tone of voice.

"About who?" a voice from behind the group of idiots chimed in unexpectedly.

Authors Note: Ohnoh. AHAHAH. Tell me watcha think fo sheeezy. That would be great. :o


	2. Brohoe

Authors ugly note: So jahhhhhh

Authors ugly note: So jahhhhhh. I got a review. Thank you so much **Arsenic Android,** I'm so happyhappyhappy. For people who read a story and like it, and not reviewing it makes me mad. Fosheeezaay. So I'm continuing my story…wow. There will be pairings of course…ohmagaaad.

_Italics thought..uhhmm we went over this?!_

Disclaimer: I do not own ABSOLUTELY ABSOLUTELY NOTHING, only a pair of nylon socks and my lovely computer. That's all :p

_Ylsuoiverp:_

"_Gay."_

_Naruto busted out laughing, falling onto the floor._

"_OHHELLLLNOOOOO!!" Shikamaru screamed at the top of his lungs for all the rest of the world could hear._

_Kiba also fell to the floor laughing, beside him was Naruto rolling around like an idiot._

_Shikamaru's right eye twitched in irritation, his fists clenched, and it seems smoke were coming out of his ears._

"_But seriously guys, we cannot tell anyone about her!" Shikamaru stated in a more serious, calm tone of voice._

"_About who?" a voice from behind the group of idiots chimed in unexpectedly._

"Man Eater"

The group quickly became silent. Naruto stood up from the ground and marched straight to the person who asked that horrible question.

"Sasuke-teme! What are **you** doing here!?" emphasizing the word, "you" in his question meant that obviously he wasn't a part of his little goon squad. Like Sasuke ever wanted to be in his little posse, pfffffffft.

Sasuke rolled his eyes then crossed his arms against his chest in annoyance.

" I just asked, 'about who?'"

"Who's who?" Naruto asked innocently.

"You know who!" Sasuke retorted.

"I know who?"

"Her!" screamed Sasuke.

" Who's her?" Naruto asked dumbly, obviously just trying to annoy Sasuke till the point he just gives up and leaves. Kiba, Shikamaru, and well…chouji just stood there awhile the two argue about this 'who' person.

"Her! Who's the person you guys are talking about!" Sasuke pointed at each of them. The guys exchanged side-glances then shrugged.

"ughh.. never mind." Breathed sasuke, exasperated with the whole situation. Naruto grinned triumphantly.

"So you gonna leave yet?" Naruto asked in high hopes of that he would. Sasuke put his palm to his head, then let out a sigh.

"yep." The raven-haired boy answered then began to walk the opposite way of the guys.

"BYE SASUKE! HAVE FUN BEIN A LONER! AHAH" Naruto laughed while jumping up and down like an idiot uh-gain. Sasuke disappeared into the distance and once the guys knew he was out of hearing range they let out a huge sigh.

"Jeeez, I thought we were gonna get caught there," Kiba shook his head then rolled his neck from side to side to stretch out the kinks.

"Yeah, good thing Naruto was there.." Shikamaru complimented while sticking his hands into his pocket. Naruto glanced at Shikamaru.

"Yeah I'm that cool! Ahaha" Naruto let out a hearty laugh awhile the three others stood there shaking there heads.

" YAH! GOOD THING YOUR'E SO GOOD AT BEING ANNOYING!!" Kiba laughed along with Shikamaru and Chouji. Naruto frowned, Then began to charge at the dog boy. Kiba took note of this than began to run. The two took off running leaving a trail of dust clouds. The remaining two shrugged than began to walk back to the village.

"hey shikamaru.." Chouji asked seriously. Shikamaru looked at his teammate.

"Yah?"

" Uhmm.. you think Naruto was telling the truth about her?" Chouji asked. Shikamaru let out a sigh.

" Well if it is true, which it might be, we cannot tell anyone about this especially Neji."

"Whaaa—why not Neji?" Chouji's eyebrows furrowed.

" Well, let's just say since he's her protector and blah blah, he would most likely tear Naruto limb from limb if heard about what he did…yaddamean?" Shikamaru explained honestly, and honestly he would tear Naruto limb from limb too. Chouji laughed.

" Well that wont be too bad huh?"

Shikamaru shook his head than gave it some thought.

" Of course not." Shikamaru and Chouji grinned.

A dark haired girl emerged out of a local grocery store, her hands currently occupied with brown paper bags full of yumyumyum food. She could barely see where she was goin and to top it off two idiots apparently chasing each other are nearing her at a rather fast pace. Naruto grinned as he finally caught up with that dogfagboykiba. Naruto was within arms reach then he made a rash move.

"IGOTYOUNOWDOGBREATH!!" Naruto screamed. Naruto tackled Kiba right then and there. The boys were totally oblivious of what they crashed into. Foodstuff flew into the air as the beholder got tangled up in the boys on the floor. The entire foodstuff began to rain all over them, apples, herbs, bread, tomatoes, and worst of all…eggs. Once all the food stuff stopped raining on them, as in Naruto and Kiba, stopped to take a moment and figure out who and what they bumped into and of course, also to apologize. The young girl slowly looked up, hoping there would be no more foodstuffs falling. Kiba's expression faded into worry as he quickly began to recognize whom they just ran into.

"AH! HINATA! IMSOSOSOSORRYY!!" Kiba's words came out in a rush as he slowly began to life the girl off the ground. Naruto lay with his back on the ground and eyes both covered in egg yolk. Hinata stood next to Kiba, trembling with her clothes severely covered in, well yuck. Kiba looked at her worried.

"Are you okay Hinata?" asked the now more serious and caring Kiba. Hinata smiled a little then reluctantly nodded. Kiba heaved a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness!" "If it weren't for that careless blockhead over there you wouldn't be in this mess…" Naruto shot up from the ground.

"Whaaat?!" " Whatever man it was sooo your fault! If it weren't for you and your stoooooopid comment then we wouldn't be here in the first place! Cut the bull shh.."

"ENOUGH!" Hinata screamed. Both Naruto and Kiba stopped and looked at Hinata shocked. Hinata blushed then began twiddling with her fingers again.

"Ah, g-g-gomen. I-I-I j-j-just h-h-ha-te it when people f-f-ight…" Hinata stammered quietly. Naruto and Kiba both looked guilty and sighed.

"It's okay Hinata. Don't feel bad. We were acting like idiots heh heh.. Sorry about everything." Naruto apologized sheepishly. Hinata looked down blushing at the fact Naruto was apologizing to her. Kiba took note of this and smiled, he then wrapped an arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Well we better get going. I'll help Hinata back home then…" Kiba began walking Hinata home. Naruto nodded then waved bye while they began to gradually disappear into the distance.

"WAIT! WHO'S GONNA CLEAN THIS CRAP UP!?" Naruto screamed awhile waving his arms in the air.

"AHEM." A grumpy old storeowner cleared his throat at Naruto. Naruto turned to see the old man with an apron and a broom in his hand. Naruto frowned.

"Awwww mannn." Naruto took the broom and apron reluctantly.

Well that's Chapter two. Hope you enjoyed it. Well it seems like a hinataxkiba thing but ohnoh. Its only chapter two here. Aaahah. It'll change :)


End file.
